What happens after Tarmon Gai'don
by saera
Summary: this is not funny. don't read :P
1. An Unfinished Game of Chess

The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass, leaving memories that become legend. Legends fades to myth, and even myth is long forgotten when the Age that gave it birth comes again. In one Age, called the Fourth Age by some, an Age yet to come, an Age long past, a wind rose in the Mountains of Mist. The wind was not the beginning. There are neither beginnings nor endings to the turning of the Wheel of Time. But it was a beginning.  
  
Born below the ever cloud-capped peaks that gave the mountains their name, the wind blew east, swept past the city Baerlon, and annoyed an old man standing in front of a window in the city once called Shadar Logoth. Three hundred years and more after the city was destroyed, it was rebuilt. The new city, however, had no resemblance to the old, for it was a magnificent sight, even in the stormy weather. Snow made the hills around the city glow, even in dim light, and the cold was almost unbearable for the inhabitants of this special city. Now it was called Dragon's Den. It was here the Last Battle, Tarmon Gai'don, had taken place, and it was rebuilt in loving memory of the Dragon Reborn who everyone knew had shattered the Dark One's power once and for all. That was what everyone thought, outside this house.  
  
"The weather is certainly not getting any better", grumbled the old man, not really expecting an answer from his companion who also resided in this particulary building. The long white hair and beard made it clear this man had seen many sunsets. The wrinkles at the corners of his mouth showed he had enjoyed many of them. But now, when looking out of the frosty window with his dark eyes, his lips did not bear a smile. The frown in his forehead added to his now grim expression. He did not enjoy this new wind that, with much certainty, would put more snow to the ground. He could change that, he could make it summer in a heartbeat, but he wouldn't, because of reasons not many were aware of. For now, at least, he was happy by pointing out the status of the weather to his friend - who definitely was already aware of it, since he had seen to it's happening.  
  
The old man turned away from the scenery outside to glance around in the very room where he spent most of his wake hours. There was not much furniture, then again, that was not needed. The walls were covered with paintings by the other man's granddaughter, who loved to draw but was not, yet, very talented. In the middle of the room stood two leather armchairs and in between, a sturdy oak table. At the table a game of chess was in progress, and it seemed as though the white's had the upper hand at the moment. In the one armchair that had not been repaired the last week, another man rested his body. What once had been a reddish short whirl of curls, was now long, and very white hair. His former beardless cheeks now bore a white mass of hair that added to his grand appearance. But there was not a wrinkle on his skin, even old as he had become. He was dressed in a long simple green robe, and his lips bore a smile, as charming as always. His grey eyes, usually stern and hard, now glittered with amusement.   
  
"There, there, old friend. Stop bothering the window with your useless complaints, and come back to me and finish this game."  
  
The old man still standing nodded, and limped back to the armchair. He sank down in it with a sigh and made a little smile for his friend. "We both know you'll win - you always do - so why do you keep on insisting we play, day in and day out?" he asked.  
  
The other man barked a laugh, but started coughing instead. When he could breath normally again, he showed his teeth in something that could be mistaken for a smile. "You know I like to gloat, Alfred."  
  
Alfred was not his real name, Alfred was something they had both agreed on calling him. No, the old man's real name was Shai'tan, for this seemingly harmless figure had more power than most could imagine. He was the Dark One, Lord of the Grave, Father of Lies, Ruler of the Blight.. and the worst chess player in all history.  
  
Alfred smiled at his best friend. The friend also possessed a name that was known to the most of the world. His name was Rand al'Thor, titled the Dragon Reborn, the Cooramor, He Who Comes With the Dawn, once King of Illian, and a numerous of other, lesser, not so significant names.  
  
In this very simple and not very warm room, sat the mightiest men in the world and played chess.  
  
Alfred did not have the time to come up with a reply, for the door sprung open, and a ten-year-old girl bursted through the opening. "Grandpa, Grandpa! Grandma says I cannot go and play in the snow, but you will let me, won't you?" Her innocent features shone with excitement, and her sparkling smile was not seldom reflected on her surrounding's lips. Rand was indeed her grandfather, and he usually let her do whatever she wanted. Some said he spoiled the lass, he himself thought he did the best he could to raise her in a mature fashion. Letting her do whatever she felt like would let her make her own mistakes and grow up under the influence of no one but herself. Rand smiled warmly at this young relative, but also he was interrupted in giving an answer. An old woman came rushing through the same door after the girl. The woman was no less than Rand's wife, the Lady Elayne Trakand, once Queen of Andor and Cairhien. In Rand's eyes, she was just as beautiful as the day they met, centuries ago. In some manner, her hair had resisted to turn white or gray, and had the same colour it always had had. The long silk cream coloured dress she wore enhanced the golden hue of her hair. It shone, even indoors. Her eyes was as blue as they always had been, an amazing blue color Rand never had seen before he met her. Her skin had refused to wrinkle since she was Aes Sedai, and no one could guess her age. Her fair features now bore stern looks that made her no less attractive in Rand's eyes. She ignored the two men, and turned to the girl she was chasing. "Don't bother your grandfather with this, young girl. I have told you no, and no it shall be."  
  
Rand raised himself from his armchair and put a comforting arm around his wife's shoulders. "Elayne, let her play. I see no harm in it, if she dresses warm, and doesn't stays out too long." His lips wore his most persuasive smile, and even though Elayne always had been head-strong, Rand was very talented in changing her mind. He was assured he could make her look at things his way every time, and most of the times she gave in to him, not because she couldn't resist him, but because she loved him. Of course, she never told him that.  
  
"I don't like it, Rand." She frowned, and the young girl's smile disappeared. The frown usually meant she was going to stick with her decision, and not let Rand persuade her. "It is very cold and the wind promises a new storm coming up soon. I don't want her trapped outside somewhere."  
  
"Oh, please, Grandma. I will not be long, I promise! I have not met Kalena and Maris for almost a week now, I miss my friends. I promise I will wear my warmest coat. Please, please?"  
  
Elayne shifted her gaze from Rand to the child, and back at Rand again. Rand hugged her shoulders, and said "Dear, let the girl meet with her friends." Elayne succumbed to his will with a sigh and a small nod, and the girl shone with excitement once again. She lifted from the floor in pure joy, and hugged her grandparents tight. Before she could thank them, Rand pulled her away from the embrace, and locked her gaze with his. "But don't stay out too long, and if it begins to snow, you will run home immediately. Is this clear?" His voice seemed stern, but his eyes sparkled with amusement. The girl nodded her head and ran away before they could change their minds.   
  
Elayne sighed again, once the girl was out of sight. "You know you shouldn't have let her do that, love. I'm sure she'll catch a cold." But a smile was hidden in the deep pools of her blue eyes, and she was not angry with him. She never could be for long.  
  
Her husband grinned at her, and tickled her side. She squirmed to get away, but he held her tight and whispered in her ear. "What do you say about us catching a cold? I'm sure there's some snow out there waiting to be throwed."  
  
Alfred did not hide his amusement. Both more than three hundred years old, they still acted like they were in their teens, and newly wed. He stood up, supporting his fragile body on the cane he always bore with him. "Now, younglings, how about dinner? I do not know about the two of you, but I am most definitely going to fade away if I do not get anything to eat soon."  
  
The Dragon Reborn put a hand on Alfred's shoulder, and smiled at him. "Certainly, old friend. I'm sure Aviendha has something on the stove. Let's go and find out." His hand dropped, and he walked out of the room, accompanied with his wife, whos shoulders he still held his arm around.  
  
Alfred glanced at the chessboard before shaking his head and leaving the room. 


	2. Memories and an Unexpected Object

A few hours past dinner, Rand sat in a comfortable sofa in his seldom used study, absently eyeing a letter concerning the present state of Caemlyn. Since the land he grew up in still laid close to heart, and since he was married to the former Queen of Andor, he was careful to keep in touch with what was going on in the capital. But he was not particulary focused on what he was reading, his thoughts were wandering off..   
  
Three hundred years earlier. Tarmon Gai'don. A smile sneaked up on his lips at the memory. It was when he was supposed to have killed Shai'tan, or Alfred as he now preferred to be called. It had not gone as expected. Rand had entered the scene, sure of his nearby death, but something completely different had happened. Somehow - even today, Rand did not know how - he had convinced the Dark One to switch sides, and join his team, and the two had become best friends. They had tricked the world to believe he killed Shai'tan by wielding saidin. Purple, blue and red fire had coated the sky that day, and massive firework had exploded in the place once called the Shadow Waiting. There had been nothing left but ashes on the ground when the two men left the scene, and no one but the engaged could doubt that the Dragon Reborn had been victorious in the slaying of the Lord of the Dark. It had been a glorious day to many people.   
  
Rand had married the three girls of his heart - Elayne, Aviendha and Min - a week later. They had settled down in the Sun Palace in Caemlyn, and not far after the wedding Rand became a father. Elayne played her role as the Queen of Andor, but when Min died at the age of eighty-five, she had left her oldest daughter at the throne. Her second daughter was crowned Queen of Cairhien.  
  
In the meantime the people of Andor had built the city Dragon's Den, earlier known as Shadar Logoth. It became a prosperous town, and it grew bigger than even Caemlyn, and almost as beautiful as Tar Valon. In Tar Valon, the wielders of the One Power, the Aes Sedai and Asha'man now resided in the Grey Tower. The world went on after the Final Battle, and Rand decided to settle down in Dragon's Den, anonymously. He took with him his wives, Elayne and Aviendha, his children and grandchildren, and Alfred.   
  
Their lives went on. Since all of Rand's offspring could channel, there was no risk of them dying in beforehand. Some of them moved out. Some found wives or husbands, and went off to some other part of the world to search for a life of their own. Some stayed in the house.  
  
Perrin with his wife Faile and Mat with his wife Tuon, and their children, came to visit from time to time. They passed away after living long lives, and even today their children's children's children's children come to visit Rand who once had befriended their ancestors.   
  
Lanfear had surrendered, in spite of her hatred for Rand, and now lived peacefully in Far Madding. She shared quarters with Semirhage, and they, despite their differences, came along well, and even thought about getting married and adopting children together. The other Forsaken was slain by Alfred himself, since they refused to change sides.  
  
No other than a close circle of friends knew that Rand lived in Dragon's Den, and the world soon forgot about the Dragon Reborn. Rand never had any intentions of ruling the world, and he was happy living the way he did, even if he sometimes got restless and went off into the world to see what was going on. He visited all the great cities, he went to see the Seanchan to see how the alliance with the rest of the world was going. At a few times he even visited Emond's Field.   
  
Rand smiled softly when thinking of his childhood home, and then there was a tapping at the door, interrupting his thoughts. He called, "Enter!" and folded the letter, putting it back into its envelope and dropping it on a near-by table.  
  
Aviendha entered. His other wife, a hardened Aiel woman, tall and as beautiful as Elayne. She was not Aes Sedai, but could channel, and that was what had kept her alive all those years. That, and stubbornness. Due to her not being Aes Sedai, her face was filled with wrinkles. Elayne had offered to help her get rid of those, but Aviendha had solemly refused. She always thought age was something you respected, and she had craved for respect all her life. Her reddish hair had become grey a long time ago, and now she wore it as she had when she was a spearsister, short, with a longer tail in the back. Her sand coloured dress was made of plain wool, and she had a shawl draped around her shoulders. She wore a concerned expression on her face, and Rand asked immediately what was going on. "Berowyn is back. She has.. news, and you need to hear it for yourself."  
  
Rand nodded and followed her to the parlor, where his granddaughter Berowyn, Elayne and Alfred sat in a lounge suit. On the table in front of them lay an exceptional object. It was a tiny figure made out of something that could be stone, or some metal of sorts. Beautiful work, it was black, and formed as a man with mist where his legs should have been. Rand turned to Berowyn for an explanation. The girl's face was a blurr of excitement and she could not hide her smile. "Kalena found this in her attic, and I noticed right away it was important. I could feel it, like with saidar. I asked her if I could have it, and she said I could borrow it. Grandma says it's a ter'angreal."  
  
Elayne broke in. "I do not know what it does so far, since I've only seen it a few short minutes, but if I get the time to study it long enough, I'm sure I can find out the reasons why it was made, and what it does."  
  
Rand nodded his agreement. It sounded fair; Elayne was the best of them all at Power objects like angreal, sa'angreal, and ter'angreal. "You do that," he told her before turning his gaze back at his grandchild. "Berowyn, did Kalena tell you why she had it in her attic? Did she know about it?"  
  
Berowyn thought for a moment, then shook her head. "I'm not sure, Grandpa. She only told me she found it, not when or why. I don't think she has discussed it with her parents.. But I cannot know for sure."  
  
Rand smiled. The girl was clever for her age, but then again, so were most of his grandchildren. She was an impulsive girl who acted on her feelings, but she would grow into a wonderful mature woman one day, he was sure of. "That's allright, sweetheart." He turned to Elayne with a grin. "Get to it, woman. Or are you planning on sitting her all day pondering about it?"   
  
Elayne snorted, but Rand noticed her smile through the bond they shared. He turned to his old friend with a warm smile on his lips. "Alfred, how about finishing that game of chess we started earlier?"  
  
The old man lifted himself from the sofa with a short nod, and reached for his cane. "Absolutely, old friend. I'm going to beat you soon, and I could use the practice."  
  
Rand grinned in response, and helped him stand up. "You can try." 


	3. Gholam Gholam

Occupying Rand's study, Elayne sat behind his massive oak desk, studying the ter'angreal Berowyn's friend found, under the flickering light of a candle. After many hours of close investigation, she had come to realize the object was made of some kind of wood, but she was not sure of which. It resembled pine, but also a number of other sorts - elm, oak - and therefore she could not make out the items exact origin. It was almost a hand tall, and soot black. It was a rather handsome man, with musculous arms crossed over his bare chest, but his legs where missing. Below the waist was something that could resemble mist, or fog, or even perhaps a cloud. Elayne had not focused on its appearance, though; the looks of the ter'angreal was often the opposite of what it did.   
  
Elayne had been studying ter'angreal for a while, ever since the beginning of the last century. She had seen a hundred ter'angreal, a hundred different figurines that did a hundred different things when triggered. The Aes Sedai could not tell what this particular one would do, and therefore she had to handle it with utmost care. She traced her fingers down its features, and suddenly she jerked her hand back, suddenly realizing.. She ran to the bookshelf, found the book she needed, and eyed through the pages. She put the heavy leather-bound book down at the table while reading the paragraph. A frown appeared in her forehead when she was certain she had been right. She sighed, and went to tell the others.  
  
Late in the afternoon as it was, the whole little family was seated in the dining room, half-way through their meal, when Elayne came rushing through the door, book in one hand, ter'angreal in the other. Without any explanations, she put the book down at the far end of the table and seated herself in an unoccupied chair while holding the ter'angreal high so everyone could see. "It's a summoner. Of gholam."  
  
Her blurt explanation started a chain reaction in the room. Rand frowned, Elayne's youngest daughter gasped, Alfred leaned forward to take a closer look at the figurine. Only Aviendha did not react, and she looked at Elayne, eyes serene. "What is gholam?" The word sounded strange in her mouth.  
  
Alfred answered before Elayne could even open her mouth, and everyone's gaze turned to him. "A gholam.. is a creature. Let me have a look." He reached over the table, and Elayne put the ter'angreal in his stretched out palm. He eyed it closely for a minute, then took on his lecturing tone, making Elayne wanting to roll her eyes in exasperation. "Made in the Age of Legends by the Chosen" - he made a small, apologizing sound - "the Forsaken Aginor, it was created for one soul purpose. To kill wielders of the One Power. Three feminine gholam and as many masculine were created. Although, they have not a single bone in their bodies, and they can shape themselves however they wish, squeeze through a wall if there are the slightest crack.. Even though they mostly present themselves in their human form. They are very strong, and very quick, and as intelligent as a Myrddraal." He stopped talking for a dramatic pause, and Elayne wanted to roll her eyes again. Alfred was an excellent story-teller, and once he started, there was no way of shutting him up. "The One Power cannot harm them, the weaves will break apart on contact. Swords are of no use - actually, there were no known ways of hurting them, until Mat burned one of them with his silver medallion, the one shaped like a fox." Elayne nodded her head a slight bit at that note, she knew that Rand's long gone friend had come to possess a very special jewelry, that had made him invincible to weaves of the One Power. "There are ways of controlling them, though. If you bring it forward, I'm sure I can make it do whatever I want." He made a small notion as to go on, but Aviendha interrupted, her lips pursed, and a thoughtful look resided in her light eyes. "They kill channelers, you say. How?"  
  
Elayne tapped her fingers at the book, and answered Aviendha, but looking straight as Rand as she spoke. "It feeds on blood. But that is not of any importance. To the point, what to do with the figurine? Shall we destroy it; send it to the White Tower; or hide it somewhere safe?"   
  
Everyone's focus turned on Rand, whose gaze was fixed upon the ter'angreal. "My suggestion.. No; my demand; is that we use it." Gasps and shouts were heard throughout the room; no one was happy about Rand's suggestion-demand, and everyone was protesting loudly. He let it go on for a few minutes before raising his hand, creating complete silence. "It could be interesting. And useful, if now what Alfred says is true." He scratched his cheek, and turned his eyes to Elayne. "How do we activate it?"  
  
Elayne's forehead bore a small frown, and her eyes looked uncertain. She opened her mouth as to respond, but shut it again, gave it some thought, and finally spoke. "Rand, do you really believe this is wise? Alfred might know some way to control this.. creature.." She spoke of it as she once had spoke of the Dark One, her tone revealing her disgust. "It is not safe. It might break free; we do not know that."  
  
Rand paused to reflect on the opinions, and after a while, his face broke in to a mischievous grin. "No, I do not believe it is wise. But I haven't had any real adventure since Cairhien decided to declare war on the White Tower two hundred years ago. Loosen up, dear. It might be fun..?"  
  
Aviendha choked on her wine, Alfred pounded her heartily on the back, but Elayne just looked at Rand, meeting his gaze levelly. After a few moments, she sighed. "If that is what you want. But then I expect you to take full responsibility-" She was broken off when Rand rose from his chair. "Then it is decided. Take it to the study, and we will use it in there." Everyone rose to follow the old man's lead, but Elayne remained seated in her chair a while after they all had left the room. She sighed again before shaking her head irritably, muttering something about stubborn goatherds, and following the others to her husband's study.  
  
Some had taken seats in the sofa; the two remaining grand-children of Rand was seated on the floor, legs crossed; but the rest stood since there was not much room to sit except the comfortable armchair, which Rand, of course, occupied. Elayne carefully closed the door behind her, and put the book back in the shelf where it belonged. She would not need it, perhaps ever again, if Rand's foolish plan did not work out. She went to stand behind Rand, and put an arm on the chair's back support. Rand placed the gholam figurine on the table and cleared his throat to bring silence to the small but powerful company. When no one spoke, he turned his head to look at Elayne. "I'll let you have the honor.." His lips still bore the grin, but his eyes had turned hard and expectant. He was not sure of this either, Elayne suddenly realized, and the realization made her legs feel like water. She took a former grip of the chair, nodded and tried to look like a true Aes Sedai should. She took a deep breath before opening herself to saidar, the Power making her feeling warm and happy inside. She carefully wove a weave of all flows - Spirit; Fire; Water; Earth and Air - through the medallion, and held her breath while waiting for the result.  
  
She did not have to wait long.  
  
A fog sipped out of the figurine, and began to form in the clearing in front of Rand's study desk. A loud gasp was heard; Elayne did not know whose mouth had formed it, it could even had been her's.   
  
Finally, the transformation stopped, and the creature's true features was shown to everyone in the room. The creature was short, just a bit taller than the two children, and it's shortness was further accented by the way he stood, hunching over. It was bony, and it's skin had the color of gray; it was rough, and looked almost slimy. It's eyes were huge and pale, and the colorless lips showed it's sharp yellow fangs. It was naked except for one dirty, torn piece of cloth tied around his hips. The creature darted his eyes from one human to the other, his big eyes looking almost frightened.   
  
Rand stood up, to get a better look at this monstrous being. "Gholam?", he asked, disbelieving.   
  
The creature hissed and shook his head violently. "Ssmeagol iss our name.." He bobbed his head and fixed his pools of eyes on Rand. "We are famisshed, yes famisshed are we, preciouss.. Have they nice fisshes?" He made a sound in his throat that sounded a lot like "gholam", or perhaps.. "gollum".. 


End file.
